Trick or Treating Madness!
by Karasu's Angel
Summary: Every year Yugi gets more candy on Halloween than Malik, who has made it his life's goal to defeat him in trick or treating..... by any means necessary!


K.A. an idea that just popped up in my head in light of Halloween. Will continue if I get some feedback *cough reviews* please. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Halloween or anything else I use.  
  
October 31 was approaching fast. It was tomorrow night in fact. (A/N In the story, not real life!)  
  
Ah. Halloween. The time of year Malik looks forward to every year..  
  
Every year at Halloween, Yugi always got twice as more candy as Malik.  
  
This upsets Malik. Every year, he tries to get more, but it never works.  
  
But this year will be the year he gets more candy than Yugi..  
  
Even if he has to play dirty.  
  
"Hmm." Malik thought. "I need to think of a good costume for Halloween, one that will be better than Yugi's."  
  
"Dress up as an Ancient Pharaoh," Marik snickered.  
  
"Shut up Marik, that's not even funny," Malik sneered.  
  
"Hah hah, that's the closest you'll get to actually being the Pharaoh ha ha," Marik pointed and laughed at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Marik," Malik sighed. "I wonder what Yugi will be.I have to look cuter than him."  
  
BACK AT YUGI'S PLACE  
  
"So, Yugi, have you decided what you're going to be for Halloween?" Yami asked his aibou.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi replied.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I wanna be... a bunny."  
  
"W- W- WHAT?!" Yami shrieked. "A BUNNY?"  
  
"They are so cute and cuddly. I wanna be one."  
  
"Yugi," Yami started. "Don't you wanna be something more.. masculine?" Yugi was never one to chose a "Manly" costume, but a "Bunny?"  
  
"Nope. I wanna be a bunny," Yugi announced happily.  
  
BACK AT MALIKS PLACE  
  
"Malik, I'm home!" Ishizu shouted as she walked in the door of their house.  
  
"Me, too," Rishid (A/N is that right? Someone please correct me if it's wrong) announced.  
  
"We have chosen your Halloween costume for you," Rishid handed Malik a bag. "I think you will be pleased, master."  
  
"Oooh!" Malik ripped the bag open to find a pink furry ball inside.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Malik snapped.  
  
"Malik, watch your language," Ishizu warned.  
  
"Yea watch your language," Marik mocked her in a high voice when he entered the room.  
  
Malik unfolded the outfit to find it was...  
  
A BUNNY COSTUME!  
  
"This is girly shit! It's PINK! NO WAY! I need a good costume."To beat Yugi.  
  
"He he he he he," Marik giggled.  
  
"Isn't it adorable? I picked it out myself," Ishizu said.  
  
"There's no fuckin way in hell you're making me wear this shit," Malik snapped. "Take it back." He threw the pink costume back at her.  
  
"You.will wear this," Ishizu warned.  
  
"Or what?" Malik challenged.  
  
"I will take away your rod for a whole year," Ishizu narrowed her eyes.  
  
"NOOO! That's my only way to pass the time in school! You can't do that to me!"  
  
"Wear it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Rishid sighed. "Master Malik, I will wear it for you."  
  
Ishizu and Malik both turned to him in shock. "Huh?"  
  
"If it displeases you that much sir, I will wear it."  
  
"Rishid-" Ishizu started.  
  
"Really Rishid? Thanks!" Malik threw the costume at Rishid and flew out the door before anyone could object, to find something else.  
  
BACK AT YUGI'S PLACE  
  
"La la la la laaa!" Yugi sang as Grandpa fitted him with a bright yellow bunny outfit.  
  
"Now Yugi, are you SURE this is what you want?" Grandpa asked warily.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okayyy," Grandpa whispered to Yami. "We need to rough him up."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"What are you going to be, Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Huh?" Yami blushed. "Don't be silly, aibou."  
  
"You're going with me, right?"  
  
Yami slowly nodded. "Yeah, but-"  
  
"Be a Pharaoh!" Yugi shouted. "Come on!"  
  
Yami sighed. "But I am the Pharaoh."  
  
"Duh, that's the point. You don't really need to dress up that much, see?"  
  
Yami smiled. "If you want me to dress up, I will."  
  
BACK WITH MALIK  
  
Malik went out and bought him a French maid costume. He rushed to his room to try on the fishnet tights and fluffy black little dress and put his hair on top of his hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Look, guys.." Malik tried it on to show his family, but ran into a huge pink bunny.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed, jumping.  
  
"No, master Malik, it's me," the huge pink bunny waved.  
  
"Oh, Rishid."  
  
"You are..?"  
  
"A French maid. Aren't I cute?"  
  
"The cutest French maid I've ever seen, sir."  
  
"Rishid, that sounded creepy."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
Ishizu and Marik came in.  
  
"Awww.." Marik went to hug his aibou. "You are so adorable!"  
  
Ishizu stared at him. "Malik, you called my bunny costume girly?"  
  
Malik twirled around. "No, this is SEXY GIRLY. No one can resist me."  
  
"That's right!" Marik squeezed him. "Soo cute! I think this is the year that you will defeat Yugi!"  
  
Ishizu sighed. "Malik, are you still bent on getting more candy than Yugi Mutoh on Halloween?"  
  
"Yes," Malik replied seriously. "He always bats his stupid little eyes and sucks the candy out of everyone. But this year, I will use my charms and my cute French maids costume to get more candy than Yugi Mutoh! Muahahaha!"  
  
BACK AT YUGI'S PLACE  
  
"Be careful, Yugi, I feel this Halloween might not go as smoothly as usual," Yami warned Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, and then there's Malik."  
  
"Malik? Is he the guy who is determined to get more candy than you every year?"  
  
"Yeah, he has this thing against me and is jealous that I always get more candy than him on Halloween, so he's made it his goal in life to get more candy than me."  
  
Yami shook his head. "That Malik is demented. It's only trick or treating! A holiday!"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "To Malik, it's more than that. It's what he lives for. He looks forward to Halloween every year, waiting for the day he will defeat me and get more candy."  
  
Yami smiled. "Believe in the heart of the trick or treating bag, and you will always win."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Thanks, Yami."  
  
BACK AT MALIKS PLACE, THE NEXT NIGHT  
  
"Haha! It's the moment I've been waiting for!" Malik laughed maniacally. "This is the year! I can feel it! The year I will defeat Yugi and get more candy than him!"  
  
"Hm?" Marik looked at him, putting vampire fangs in his mouth.  
  
Malik balled his hand in a fist. "I will do whatever it takes to get more candy than him! Grr he pisses me off so much!"  
  
"Calm down," Marik said. "It's just trick or treating."  
  
"It's more than that. it's my life's goal to defeat him."  
  
"You make it sound like a duel."  
  
"Oh, it will be a duel. he he."  
  
"Malik, are you thinking evil thoughts?" Marik asked grinning, plastic fangs hanging on his lip.  
  
"You know it. I'll get that little fuck, even if I have to hurt him."  
  
"Damn, you are psychotic."  
  
"Master? Are you ready?" Rishid the huge pink bunny asked.  
  
"Yes," Malik twirled around in his pretty French maid costume, complete with his trademark gold jewelry, the little hat maids wear on their heads,and his hair in a ponytail.  
  
Rishid sighed. "Okay. Marik?"  
  
"Yup," Marik put on a cape over his white button down shirt and black slacks. He kept his hair up.  
  
"Let's go," Rishid the huge pink bunny led them out the door.  
  
A FEW DOORS DOWN AT YUGI'S PLACE  
  
"Let's go!" Yugi shouted, jumping up in his yellow bunny costume.  
  
"Aw, you look sooo adorable Yugi. No way Malik can top you!" Yami came in his Pharaoh's outfit, white pants, no shirt, and about a much jewelry as Malik, with a red and gold cape. He topped it off with his gold eye crown. (Sexy!)  
  
They walked out the door and spotted Malik and his gang a few doors down.  
  
Review, please? 


End file.
